All Grown Up
by Misha
Summary: The kids of Stoneybrook are all grown up and experiencing all kinds of problems...
1. Cast of Characters

All Grown Up  
By Misha

Disclaimer- Not mine, so please don't sue.

Author's Notes- This is another Baby Sitters Club fanfic (even thought I haven't updated "Through Fic and Thin" in a while). It's set sometime in the future and focuses on the kids the club sat for. I made one huge chance. Karen's age always confused me. She was in second grade, yet was seven, but was supposed to have skipped a grade. I know, that's just the later books, but it still confused me. So, I made her seven in those days, but in third grade, so at this point she's 15 and in grade 11. Also, because of that I changed David Michael (who is supposed to be older than Karen, but always appeared to be the same age) to 16 and thus the same age as Nicky, though I know he was actually younger. I also changed the ages of her school classmates. It just worked better for me. Below, you'll see a complete list of how old everyone is supposed to be. I just thought that might help. Well, that's all for now, enjoy!

Rating- PG-13

Summery- The kids of Stoneybrook are all grown up and experiencing all kinds of problems...

Cast of Characters (and Ages):  
Adam, Byron, and Jordan Pike, 18- First Year of College  
Jeff Schaefer, 18- First Year of College  
Vanessa Pike, 17- Senior in High School  
Hayley Braddock, 17- Senior in High School  
Linny Papadakis, 17- Senior in High School  
Mairlyn and Carolyn Arnold, 17- Senior in High School  
Bill Korman, 17- Senior in High School  
Shea Rodowsky, 17- Senior in High School  
Corrie Addison, 17- Senior in High School  
Nicky Pike, 16- Junior in High School  
Lindsey DeWitt, 16- Junior in High School  
David Michael Thomas, 16- Junior in High School  
Becca Ramsey, 16- Junior in High School  
Charlotte Johannson, 16- Senior in High School  
Maria Kilbourne, 16- Junior in High School  
Hannah Padidakis, 16- Junior in High School  
Nancy Dawes, 16- Junior in High School  
Melanie Korman, 16- Junior in High School  
Ricky Torres, 16- Junior in High School  
Margo Pike, 15- Sophomore in High School  
Buddy Barrett, 15- Sophomore in High School  
Matthew Braddock, 15- Sophomore in High School  
Karen Brewer, 15- Junior in High School  
Jackie Rodowsky, 15- Sophomore in High School  
Taylor DeWitt, 14- Freshman in High School  
Claire Pike, 13- Eighth Grade  
Mariah Perkins, 13- Eighth Grade  
Suzie Barrett, 13- Eighth Grade  
Andrew Brewer, 12- Seventh Grade  
Jamie Newton, 12- Seventh Grade  
Jenny Prezzioso, 12- Seventh Grade  
Alicia Giannelli, 12- Seventh Grade  
Madeline DeWitt, 12- Seventh Grade  
Archie Rodowsky, 12- Seventh Grade  
Nina Marshall, 12- Seventh Grade  
Emily Michelle Brewer, 11 1/2- Sixth Grade  
Gabbie Perkins, 11 1/2- Sixth Grade  
Eleanor Marshall, 11- Sixth Grade  
Marnie Barrett, 10- Fifth Grade  
Ryan DeWitt, 10- Fifth Grade  
John Phillip Ramsey Jr. "Squirt", 10- Fifth Grade  
Lucy Newton, 9- Fourth Grade  
Laura Perkins, 9- Fourth Grade  
Andrea Prezzioso, 9- Fourth


	2. Part One: Margo

All Grown Up  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Beginning._

Part One: Margo  


I stood in front of my mirror, examining my reflection and making sure I passed muster.

After all, it was the first day of a new school year and that meant looking my best. Of course, I wasn't all that thrilled about the **school** part, but what could I do? At least I was a sophomore, which wasn't too bad. Better than being a freshman, anyway.

"Margo, hurry up!" My mom called from downstairs.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my stuff and hurried down the stairs. I'm Margo Pike, if you hadn't already guessed, and I'm 15. I live in Stoneybrook Connecticut and go to Stoneybrook High School.

My life is pretty normal, except I come from a really big family. I'm the second youngest of eight kids.

It's not as hectic as it used to be though since there aren't as many of us at home as there used to be.

My oldest sister Mallory is nineteen and is a Junior at Boston College, since she ended up skipping a grade in school. After Mal are the eighteen year-old triplets, Byron, Jordan, and Adam. They started college this year. All three of them are attending the state university in Hartford and will just be home on weekends.

So, there's only four of us at home now, which means that we have more space. We had to recognized things with the triplets going off, even if they will be home on weekends.

So, the boys all moved back into the room that they used to share which my older sister Vanessa, my younger sister Claire and I shared (along with Mal when she was home), Claire and I moved back into the room we had when we were younger and Vanessa, who's seventeen, got the other room to herself, which I guess is fair, since she's the oldest one at home.

My brother Nick, who's sixteen, is the only boy at home, so he gets his room mostly to himself--though the triplets will still share it when they're home.

That leaves me sharing a room with Claire, who's thirteen, I don't mind that much though. I've always shared a room, so I don't really notice the difference.

I hurried down the stairs where Vanessa and Nick were waiting. Vanessa was going to give us a ride to school so we didn't have to take the bus. Nick and Vanessa share a car, which isn't too bad.

"Come on Margo." Vanessa urged, she tossed her hair impatiently.

All of us Pikes have varying shades of the same Chestnut coloured hair (though Mal's is pretty reddish) and blue eyes, though Mal, Vanessa, and Nick all wear contacts. Still, us Pikes are a pretty good-looking family, if I do say so. Though, I think I'm personally much too short, since I'm only 5"1, the shortest of my siblings, even Claire's taller than me. I also have the shortest hair of all my sisters, it only goes to my chin.

"Coming." I said and kissed Mom good-bye before following Vanessa out the door.

* * *

The ride to school was a short one and in no time we were walking up the steps of Stoneybrook High. 

Nick met up with his friends right away and split up from us, Vanessa and I continued on together, since we have a lot of the same friends.

"Van! Margo!" I heard someone call.

We looked over to see Hayley Braddock, Vanessa's best friend, waving at us. Most of our close friends were with her. Charlotte Johanson, Becca Ramsey, Carolyn and Marilyn Arnold, and Karen Brewer.

"All excited about your sophomore year?" Karen asked when we joined them.

Karen's my best friend. She's the same age as me, but a grade higher since she skipped a grade when she was a little girl. I've known Karen a long time, our older sisters are friends, but I didn't always like her that much.

Not that I knew her **that** well, only when our sisters would organize activities for all the kids they baby-sat for, but I used to think she was a bossy brat, which she was. She was also a little bit of a snob back then.

But Karen's changed a lot over the years, she even switched from private school to public school when she entered high school, mostly because her stepbrother David went to SHS and she wanted to be with him. But it was more than her changing school's, Karen's gone through a lot in these past few years and she's come out of it really strong.

"Yeah." I answered. "What about you?"

"You know I love school." Karen reminded me with a smile.

I rolled my eyes. How could I forget. For all that she's pretty and outgoing, Karen's also an egghead. She always gets really high grades and she honestly loves school, but I will admit that she doesn't let her schoolwork stop her from having a life, Karen always does tons of extracurricular.

"Margo, I love those pants are they new?" Becca asked me.

"Yeah, I got them when we went school shopping." I answered with a smile. We all chatted about clothes for a moment and then the bell rang.

"Bye you guys!" I called out as we all went our separate ways.

The only problem I have with my group of friends is that I'm the only sophomore. Charlotte, Vanessa, Carolyn, Marilyn and Hayley are all Seniors and Becca and Karen are Juniors, leaving me all by my lonesome.

I headed to homeroom. I had English first period, which wasn't so bad. Last semester I ended up with a first period Math class--now that's cruel and unusual punishment.

Once I got there, I scanned the classroom for someone I knew. Well, I knew most of the people in the room, but there was only person I knew really well.

Jack Rodowsky, who's a friend of Nick's, even though he's my age. There wasn't any one else that I knew that well, just a couple girls I knew but didn't like very much, so I walked over to Jack.

"Hey Margo." He greeted, motioning for me to take the seat next to him.

"So, all ready for another school year?" I asked as I sat down.

He made a face. "Of course not, you?"

"Not really." I admitted. "I wish Summer could have gone on forever."

"Yeah, me too." Jack commented. "Though, I am looking forward to football."

I rolled my eyes. Nick's the Quarterback for the SHS football team so I knew that I'd be hearing a lot about the stupid sport all year long. Lucky me.

Before I could say anything, Mr. Henderson, our home room teacher arrived and class started. I sat up straight and listened intently as he began to speak.

Sophomore year had officially begun.

* * *

After English, I had Geography, Science, and Gym before lunch. Finally, I made way to the cafeteria. 

I stood in line for what seemed forever and then searched for my friends. It only took me a moment to find them at the table we had always occupied last year.

"I had to frighten a couple Freshman off." Becca joked as I sat down.

There was a bunch of us there. Vanessa, Hayley, Charlotte, Becca, Carolyn, Marilyn, and Karen, of course. But also Nick and his friends. I ended up sitting next to Jack, who as it turns out, was also in my Science class.

"So how did everyone find their morning?" I asked, as I began to eat.

"As exciting as anyone ever finds the first day of class." Hayley said dryly. "Unless you're those two."

The last said with a pointed glance at Karen and Charlotte, who both really liked school, in fact they each skipped a grade at one point.

"What's wrong with liking school?" Charlotte asked, sounding a little offended. "School's fun."

Those words were greeted with a chorus of groans.

"I suppose you actually like doing your homework." Buddy Barrett, one of Nick's best friends teased.

"Well, yeah." Charlotte said. "Besides what else am I supposed to do in the evenings? My boyfriend's not here, you know."

Charlotte has been dating my brother Byron for the last two years. They were really very sweet together.

"Ok, you have a point." Hayley commented, then she turned to Karen. "But what about you? What's your excuse?"

Karen blushed and just shrugged. I watched her critically. Karen had been reacting weird whenever the subject of dating came up, but I had no idea why. I mean, as far as I knew she wasn't seeing anyone, or even crushing on anyone, and I was her best friend...

"She's just a dork." David Thomas answered for her. He's another one of Nick's close friends and another Junior. David is Karen's stepbrother, they're parents married when they were kids and they're really close. She slapped him slightly.

"Better a dork than a slacker." She teased.

David shot her a mock glare. "Watch it, brat, I know lot's of things about you, remember." He warned her.

"And I know just as many about you." She responded.

The rest of us rolled our eyes, used to their routine. Somethings never changed after all.

* * *


	3. Part Two: Nick

All Grown Up  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Beginning._

Part Two: Nick  


Junior year.

I was looking forward to it, honestly. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a big fan of class or anything, but there are things about school I don't mind. Football for one.

Also, this year, the triplets wouldn't be there, so I wouldn't have to deal with them lording over me like they had all our lives. I was free to make my own destiny and I intended this year to be a great one.

I mean, I had already made Quarterback on Junior Varsity last year and I thought I had a pretty good chance of Senior Varsity this year. Same with Basketball and Hockey.

I have a fair number of friends, one of the things that comes from football.

I had grown from being the youngest Pike brother, the tagalong, and had found a world of my own, though I will admit that the triplets inhabited it too.

I've also never had a shortage of dates, though this year I intended to have a steady girlfriend and I already had the girl in mind.

That thought was on mind all the way through eighth-period math. Said girl was in that class and she sat right in front of me, so I spent the entire class staring at her long blonde locks.

I'll admit it, I have a big thing for Karen Brewer, my little sister's best friend. I've had a thing for her for a while now, it's not that surprising since she's always at my house and you'd have to be blind not to notice her.

Karen's gorgeous with her long blonde hair and big blue eyes (she wears contacts like me) and long legs. But it's more than physical. She's also smart, funny, and really outgoing. I mean she's a cheerleader, in the drama club, on yearbook and a couple other activities as well. She has all this energy and she pours it in to activity after activity.

I don't know when I fell for Karen, it just happened. But I'm ready to do something about it.

Just then the bell rang ended and class was finally over. Karen stood up and gathered her books.

I reached out and took them from her. "I'll get those for you." I offered.

"You don't have to do that, Nick." She argued.

I shrugged. "I know, but I don't mind." She smiled and agreed. We exited the classroom together. "So the first day is over." I commented.

"Yeah." Karen agreed and she smiled at me. "So how do you like your schedule?"

I shrugged. "It's not too bad. What about you?"

"I like it." Karen told me. "I like all my teachers and the subjects seem interesting."

"You really love school, don't you?" I enquired. It was something we always teased her about, but I realized that it was really true.

Karen blushed a little bit. "Yeah, I mean I know it's kind of weird, but I just love to learn."

"It's not weird." I assured her. "I think it's cool."

Karen smiled as we reached her locker. "Thank you for saying that."

"I mean it." I told her. "I mean, it's one of the things that make you unique."

Karen opened her locker and took out her book bag and shoved the rest of her books into it. "Your sister says it makes me a dork, I like your view better." She quipped, taking her books from me and shoving them in the bag as well.

"Glad to be of service." I told her. "Do you want a ride home?" Vanessa was going off somewhere with Hayley after school, so she had given me the keys at lunch so I could drive the car home.

"David's got a car now, remember?" Karen reminded me. Duh, I knew that.

"Oh, yeah." I said. "I forgot."

"Thanks anyway." Karen told me as she closed her locker.

"Anytime." I told her.

She smiled. "Thanks, I should run. David's not usually that patient."

I laughed and said good-bye. I watched her leave and then headed towards my own locker. I grabbed my stuff and then headed to the car.

As usual, my mind was occupied by Karen and thoughts on how to let her know how I felt.

* * *

When we got home, I went to my room to get my homework out of the way.

Homework on the first day, cruel I know, but it happened nonetheless.

It was strange having a room to myself, after sharing all my life. I didn't **really** have the room to myself, I still had to share with the triplets when they were home, but that would only be on weekends, and even then not all the time, so it was a pretty good deal.

"Nick pick up the phone!" Margo called from down the hall.

I was jolted out of my thoughts and grabbed the phone, I hadn't even heard it ring.

"Hello?" "Nick, what's up?" David Thomas, my best friend, asked as soon as I answered.

"Not much. Just finishing my homework."

"Cool. I just finished mine." David told me. "Anyway, I talked to Karen and she's bored too. So we thought maybe we'd call a few people and hang out here. Watch a movie, that sort of thing. Not to late since it's a school night, but it's the first day so there's not that much homework."

"Sounds good." I said, not about to object to getting to spend time with Karen. "Give me a few and we'll be over." I knew that Margo would be invited, so I automatically included her.

"Great." David told me. "I'll see you then."

* * *

Less than an hour later, we were all at the Thomas/Brewer home. Besides Margo and myself there was also Jack, Charlotte, Becca and Linny Papadakis, a friend of David's who lives in their neighbourhood.

None of us know Linny that well, he goes to a private school, but he and David have been friends for years. Mainly because they're neighbours I think.

Andrew, Karen's brother, and Emily, David and Karen's adopted sister, were there as well. Andrew's 13 and Emily's 11.

We were all crowded into the living room, watching a movie.

To my delight, Karen was sitting next to me on the couch.

"What do you think of the movie?" I whispered.

She smiled. "To be fair, I haven't really been watching." She whispered back. "I've been too busy watching David and Becca."

I raised an eyebrow. "Am I missing something here?"

"David has a thing for Becca and she has a thing for him, only neither of them will admit it." Karen whispered. "They've been sneaking looks at each other for the last hour. It's so cute."

I had to admit I'd never had any inkling that David had a thing for Becca, shows you how preoccupied lately. I did notice how cute Karen looked as she talked about David and Becca.

"Maybe we should give them a push in the right direction." I volunteered, willing to do anything to get to spend some time with Karen.

She grinned at me. "That's a good idea, Nick, now we'll just have to come with some ideas."

* * *


	4. Part Three: David

All Grown Up  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Beginning._

Part Three: David  


After everyone left, we had dinner.

Mom was home by then, so we all sat down at the table together, like we do most nights. Mom's big on the family thing, even convinces my three older siblings to come home as often as she can.

After dinner, Karen excused herself. "I have to go make a phone call."

Mom nodded. "Of course."

I waited a few minutes and then followed Karen upstairs. I went into my room, knowing she'd be there.

Karen and I both have our phone lines, though Emily and Andrew are stuck using the family line, but just as I had assumed, she was using my phone, not her own. Meaning she didn't want Mom to find out who she had been calling.

Karen acknowledged my presence with a smile. "I miss you too, baby." She was saying into the phone. "This long distance thing is torture." She was silent. "Yeah, I know. I can't wait." More silence. "I love you too." Karen was smiling. "I'll see you this weekend, bye baby."

She hung up the phone and turned to me.

"How's Adam?" I asked, knowing that was who she was talking to. After all, I was the only person who knew that my sister was dating Adam Pike.

She turned and smiled. "He's good. He says hi, by the way."

"That's good since I'm the one he was supposed to be talking to." I said dryly. I was okay with the cover-up, I understood Karen's reasons, but I still liked to tease my sister. That's what brothers were for, after all. "Is he all settled in at school?"

Karen nodded. "Yeah. You won't believe who his roommate is."

"I assume from your wording that it's someone I know." I said dryly, then frowned trying to think who it could be. "I know it's not one of his brothers, they're all in separate dorms, right?"

Karen nodded. "Yeah. Which Adam says is nice, they're still together, but they also get some independence. Which definitely makes a secret relationship a little easier."

"So who's the roommate?" I asked, sitting down on my bed.

"Jeff Schaefer." Karen announced.

I blinked. "Jeff? I assumed he'd be going to school in California."

"Apparently he changed his mind and decided to come out here, but wanted to keep it a surprise." Karen told me. "I guess he wanted to spend sometime with his mom."

"That's cool." I said. "So does he know about you two."

Karen nodded. "Yeah, Adam said he told him because, well, it's a little hard to hide from your roommate. Besides, he says Jeff is good for keeping secrets, so, no problem there."

"That's cool." I said, then shot my sister a look. "Now can I have my room back?"

She blushed and then grinned. "Well, if you must. Besides, I wanted to read over the next couple chapters in my textbook, see what's coming up."

I shot her a look, sometimes it amazed me how much of a dork she was. She just shrugged and then left the room.

* * *

The next morning, I drove Karen to school as usual. It would be another year before she got her licence and that meant I ended up playing chauffeur. Mainly because we went to the same school and hung out with the same group of people and we ended up being together a lot anyway, so it made sense. 

"Are you going to need me to cover for you this weekend?" I asked. Since Karen had started dating Adam, I'd become really good at covering for her.

She shook her head. "I don't think so. I should be able to get a little bit of time with him on Friday night and Saturday's the party."

Mom had given permission for Karen and I to throw a back to school party, as long as it didn't get "too crazy".

"About that," I said slowly, taking a deep breath. Karen was **not** going to appreciate what I was about to say.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"I, uh, invited some people." I told her quietly.

"Who?" She demanded.

"Linny, Bill Korman, um, Hannah--"

"No." She stated flatly.

"Karen, she's Linny's sister, I had to invite her." I told her.

I had no idea what my sister's problem with Hannah Papadakis was, no one did, not even Hannah. One day Hannah and Karen had been best friends, the next Karen wouldn't talk to her.

In fact, Karen wouldn't talk to _any_ of her old friends and hadn't since she'd switched schools in the eighth grade. It was really odd and no one could get a reason out of her. She would **not** talk about it.

"Fine." She said flatly. "But keep her away from me."

"I'll try." I assured her, wishing for the millionth time that I knew what was going on with her.

* * *

"Hey, David, so party at your place this weekend?" Nick asked in greeting once I arrived at school. "That's definitely a go, right?" 

"Yep." I told him. "The first party of the year."

"It's going to be great." Nick said with a grin. "Party's are always great places to hook up."

"Have someone in particular in mind?" I asked, I had been getting the feeling that there was one girl in particular that Nick might be interested in, but he wouldn't share who she was.

Nick shrugged. "Nah, you know how it is, why settle down to one girl." "Yeah, I know how it is."

I agreed, but I didn't believe him. I knew Nick, there was definitely a girl, but for some reason he didn't want to share who she was.

I wondered if there was something embarrassing about her, but I didn't bother pressing. After all, I'd find out sooner or later.

* * *


	5. Part Four: Hannah

All Grown Up  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Beginning._

Part Four: Hannah  
_  
_"So David's having a party on Saturday." My brother Linny told me over breakfast.

I looked at him. "So? I doubt I'm welcome."

David was of Linny's best friends and a nice guy, but that didn't change the fact that I wasn't really welcome in that house. David's sister Karen used to be my best friend.

_Used_ to be. The summer before high school, she changed. She suddenly just stopped talking to me and all of our friends and became a totally different person. She switched schools and just froze us all out, like we didn't even exist.

I had no idea what had happened and I hated it. Karen and I had been friends most of our lives and I hated not being her friend, especially when I had no idea why we weren't friends. No idea what I had done wrong.

"Actually, David told me to tell you you're invited." Linny told me.

I stopped and stared at him. "What?"

"You're invited." Linny repeated.

"I bet you he didn't run that by Karen." I muttered.

Linny shrugged. "I have no idea. I just know what he told me. So do you want to go?"

I paused. Did I? "Yes." I answered, after a moment.

Sure, Karen was probably going to freeze me out, like always, but maybe I'd get a chance to corner her. Two years later, I haven't given up trying to figure out what went wrong. Maybe I'm a fool for not giving up, but I want my best friend back. Is that so wrong?

* * *

  
"Karen's having a party this weekend." I told Ricky Torres when I got to school.

Ricky shot me a look. "So? It's not like she's talking to any of us." Karen and Ricky had dated from second grade up until the summer before high school, the summer Karen stopped talking to everyone.

"I'm invited." I told him. "And I want you to go as my date."

Ricky looked at me. "What?"

"Maybe in a party atmosphere we can make Karen talk to us." I told him. "Linny's agreed to take Nancy as his date, so, the three of us will be there."

Nancy Dawes is my best friend, she, Karen and I used to be a trio, but now we were just a duo.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ricky asked me doubtfully. "It's been two years since she's talked to any of us."

"Have you given up on the idea of having her back in our lives?" I asked. In two years, RIcky had dated, but no one seriously, as if he was still waiting for Karen to come to her senses.

"No." He said reluctantly. "I guess not."

"Good." I said with a smile. "Then we're on for Saturday night, meet me at my house at 8."

* * *

  
Despite what I had told Ricky, I wasn't sure that this was the best tactic to get Karen to talk to me. But, nothing else had worked and I was getting desperate.

Karen and I had been friends most of our life and I missed her. Even after two years, I wasn't ready to give up on our friendship. I couldn't. That wasn't wrong, was it?

I mean, wanting to hang onto a friendship was a good thing, wasn't it? Especially since I had no idea why the friendship had ended.

Maybe I was being stubborn, maybe this plan was going to be a disaster, but the opportunity had been handed to me and I'd be a fool not to take it. After all, things happened for a reason, right?

* * *


	6. Part Five: Adam

All Grown Up  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes at the beginning.  
_  
Part Five: Adam__

"So you hitting the party at David and Karen's?" Jordan asked me.

It was Friday night and we'd just arrived back in Stoneybrook for the weekend. Byron had already left to go see Charlotte and the rest of my siblings were off doing other things, for once the Pike household was surprisingly quiet.

"Yeah." I said, with a shrug, trying to sound nonchalant. "Should be cool. Even if it _is_ a high school party. Besides, Byron's going and Jeff sounded interested."

I was still getting over the shock of having my roommate turn out to be my old friend, definitely a lucky coincidence. Especially since I now had someone I could tell about my relationship with Karen.

I felt bad about keeping it from Jordan and Byron, we almost never kept secrets from each other, but I knew it was for the best. Byron would have to tell Charlotte who'd tell Becca and well it would just escalate from there and we couldn't have that. Until Karen's sixteenth birthday our relationship had to remain a total secret, which sucked, but I'd rather sneak around than not be with her at all. Speaking of...

"I'm gonna head out." I announced. "I have people to see, places to be..."

"Someone's going to go see a woman." Jordan said with a grin.

"Perhaps." I said mysteriously, returning his grin before heading out the door.

I didn't see the point in denying that there was a woman, or Hell even multiple women, since my brothers knew me too well for that. They just didn't have to know _who _the woman was or that it was far more than a casual hook-up.

No, what I had with Karen was far more than that--unfortunately no one could know that for months.

* * *

  
"I've missed you." Karen whispered, gazing up at me with her big blue eyes.

She'd told her stepmom that she was going out with friends and the two of us had ended up driving to Mercer for dinner and now we had parked my car in a private spot.

"I've missed you too." I told her, holding her close to me.

"I hate this." She pouted.

"So do I, baby." I whispered into her hair.

She turned to look up at me. "How can something so wrong feel so right?"

"Because it is." I assured her. "Its just... We're ahead of ourselves, in a few months, nobody will think its wrong. I promise."

With that, I lowered my mouth to hers, in a kiss that was meant to be sweet and reassuring, but soon ran away with itself. It was several minutes before we pulled away, both gasping for breath.

"I love you." She whispered, looking up at me with those big blue eyes of her.

"I love you too." I whispered in return, wishing I could shout that fact from the rooftops.

"I've been so afraid that you'd find some glamourous, sophisticated college girl and forget all about me." She confessed, burying her head in my shoulder.

I nudged her so she looked at me. "Baby, there's no one who could replace you." I told her honestly. "Even if I wanted to find someone, which I don't, I couldn't. No one compares to you."

It was true. The rational part of me tried to say that Karen was too young, that I was too young to be in such a committed relationship, and that the relationship was more work than it was wroth, but...

At the end of the day, the truth was, I couldn't get her of my mind, couldn't convince myself to walk away from her, couldn't convince myself that it was wrong. Because, after all, it felt so right.

* * *

  
"Someone had a good night." Jordan teased a few hours later when I came in.

I shrugged. "It was all right."

"So who is she?" Jordan pressed.

"You don't know her." I said with a shrug. "She lives in Mercer--we met at the mall a couple of weeks ago and have been gone a couple times, nothing serious."

The lie came fairly easily. I felt bad about it, but... Well, Karen was worth it. She wasn't my first girlfriend, but she was the first I'd ever felt like this about, like I could be with them for the rest of my life. When I looked into my future, all I wanted was Karen.

Jordan let it go with that and I headed upstairs. "Adam, can I talk to you for a minute?" Nick said from the bottom of the stairs.

I shrugged and waited for him to reach me. "What's up?" I asked as we walked into the room we all share.

"I need advice." Nick asked, sounding embarrassed. "Girl advice."

I have to admit I was a bit surprised, since as far as I knew Nick had had no problems with the opposite sex. "Oh? Since when do you need it?"

Nick shrugged. "This is different. She's different... Special."

"Anyone I know?" I asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, its Karen." Nick said, looking a little embarrassed.

I gulped, hoping I'd heard him wrong. "Karen Brewer?" I asked, hoping I sounded a lot calmer than I felt.

Nick nodded. "Yeah, it started a few months ago and I can't get her off my mind. So what do I do?"

I was frozen, I couldn't tell him not to pursue Karen without telling him the truth and I couldn't do that. Damn.

"Take it slow." I said finally. "You've got an edge, you're her friend, just slowly turn up the heat, put out a few feelers and see if she reciprocates."

Telling my brother to pursue my girlfriend, felt wrong, but I had no idea what else to say. Besides, I wasn't encouraging him to date Karen, just to see if she was interested, which I knew she wasn't.

Still, I felt like both a bad boyfriend and a terrible brother. Not a nice feeling.

* * *


	7. Part Six: Charlotte

All Grown Up  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Notes in Beginning.  
_  
Part Six: Charlotte_  
_  
"I suppose you really want to go to this party tonight?" Byron asked, running his fingers through my hair.

I looked at him. "Of course I do, it's at David and Karen's. They're parties are always awesome. Plus, I have to go, Karen and I are trying to set up David and Becca."

Byron rolled his eyes. "Of course. You can't just let them find their way together on their own, if that's what they want?"

I shot him a look. "No!"

Men! Seriously, sometimes they could be so dense.

"Fine." Byron said with a sigh. "We'll go. Jordan and Adam are both up for it anyway."

It was all I could do not to smirk at his words. I had a pretty good idea why Adam wanted to go to the party, but I hadn't said anything to Byron. Mostly, because it was just a suspicion and because I was pretty sure that if I was right, it was a secret. Besides, I didn't know anything for sure, I just suspected some things.

"Going to pick up high school girls?" I asked dryly.

Byron laughed. "With Jordan you never know, especially if it'll piss off Hayley."

Hayley and Jordan had dated on and off for a couple years, just breaking off for good last spring, right before Prom which had made it awkward for everyone. They tolerated each other's presence for the sake of everyone else, but it was usually pretty tense.

I rolled my eyes. "Fabulous. And Adam?"

Byron shrugged. "I doubt it. I think he's seeing someone, he said something about a girl from Mercer, but I don't know any details. I just know he's been going out a lot."

A girl from Mercer, huh? That was interesting... And not in a good way. I frowned. Maybe I had been totally off in my suspicions...

"What's the frown for?" Byron asked, tugging on a lock of my long, dark hair to get my attention.

I smiled at him. "Just thinking."

"Pretty deep thoughts." Byron teased. "But then what else what should I expect from Charlotte the Brain?"

I blushed and hit him playfully, all other thoughts forgotten...

* * *

"How do I look?" Becca asked that night as we finished getting ready.

"Awesome." I told her sincerely. "Every guy at the party is going to be begging you to dance with him."

Becca blushed. "I don't know about that..." She said shyly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Fine, _one _guy is going to be begging you." I teased.

She blushed deeper. I decided to give her a break.

"Has Karen mentioned anyone to you?" I asked casually.

Becca and Karen were in the same grade, so they saw a lot of each other. Becca was the only person I'd discussed my suspicions with and I wanted to know if she'd learnt anything.

Becca froze and got a funny look at her face.

"She _has_!" I realized. "Spill now." I wanted all the dirt, especially after Bryon's little tidbit of information.

Becca shook her head. "No, but David let something slip... I don't know if it's anything and I don't think I'm supposed to know, but..."

"Spill!" I ordered. "When I was there studying the other day, there was a message from Adam on David's line." Becca told me. "No big deal, except when I asked David if he was going to call Adam back, he rolled his eyes and said something about Adam not calling to talk to _him_. As soon as he said it, he seemed to realize he said the wrong thing and changed the subject pretty quickly."

Becca and I exchanged a look.

"So...?" I asked.

Becca nodded. "I think so, but it's obviously a big secret."

"Yeah, Byron has no clue." I told her. "He said something about Adam seeing some girl from Mercer."

Becca looked alarmed. "Do you think...?"

"No." I told her flatly. "Adam's not like that, I think he's lying to his brothers. I think, obviously that he and Karen are trying to keep it a big secret."

I wasn't sure why, but then it wasn't any of my business. I felt a little guilty not telling Byron what I suspected, but since I didn't know for sure...

Well, for now it'd stay a secret, besides it wasn't like it was hurting anyone...

* * *


	8. Part Seven: Karen

All Grown Up  
By Misha

_Disclaimer and Rating in Beginning._

Author's Notes- The behaviour in this chapter, well it's based on what I and my friends were like as teenagers. We drank, some of us were sexually active and the rest of us were certainly thinking about it. As for Sam's behaviour, he's only 23 at this point, so just out of college and his attitude is one that I probably would have had at the same age. The next few chapters are going to have teenagers being teenagers, so if that offends you, don't read.  
  
Part Seven: Karen  
  
"What do you think?" I asked David, showing off the outfit I'd chosen for the party. Tight jeans and a shiny blue top that matched my eyes and that I knew Adam would love, I didn't have a lot of cleavage, but the top made the most of what I did have.

David rolled his eyes. "Why are you asking me?" He whined. "I'm your brother, so I better not think you look hot and I'm not a girl so I have no idea if your outfit is fashion, though really, don't you think that top's a little low-cut?"

I gave him a look. "You know you'd like it if Becca was wearing it." I teased.

David shot me a look. "Becca's just a friend." He protested.

"Uh huh." Was my only response.

"You and Adam are going to be good night, right?" David asked after a moment.

"Good enough." I promised. "Its low risk--Mom's gone, Sam is our supervision for the weekend and you know he's more relaxed and there'll be a ton of people. Don't worry, Adam and I won't get caught."

"You better not." David warned, but he didn't look too worried.

Elizabeth, Andrew and Emily were away for the weekend, but Sam, Stacey and Kristy had come down to supervise the party. Or rather Sam had, Stacey and Kristy were going out with the girls, who were all in Stoneybrook for the weekend.

On that note, there was a knock on the door and a minute later, said big brother entered. He whistled. "Damn, Karen, you're all grown up, aren't you squirt?"

"I'm a junior." I reminded him with a smile. "And I'll be sixteen in January."

January 11th would be my 16th birthday and when Adam and I would be able to go public with our relationship--or at least soon after. The problem was, I wasn't allowed to date until I was sixteen and even when I was there would be a lot of rules, one of the problems of being one of the youngest children is that you get punished for the sins of the older children.

Sam shook his head. "I feel old. I remember you as just a little thing. My annoying little sister. Not so annoying or so little anymore."

"Gee, thanks." I said with a smile, then I made a face. "I'm just glad _someone's _realized I've grown up."

Sam smiled sympathetically. "I am sorry about that, kiddo." He told me. "I know you feel like you're being punished for our sins."

"Sometimes." I agreed, but I knew it wasn't fair to blame Sam. Yes, his mistakes, well his and Kristy's, were the reasons that Elizabeth was so harsh with me and David, but... He'd been a teenager and teenagers make mistakes. I just didn't think it was fair that I should be punished for mistakes I'd never made, though I was sure I would make mistakes of my own--mistakes that Andrew and Emily might get punished for.

"Are Stacey and Kristy gone?" I asked after a moment.

Sam nodded. "All off for their girl's night at the Schaefer-Spier house."

"I'm surprised _you're_ not going out with your friends." I commented to Sam. Sam didn't get home too often, even though he only lived in New York, so I was surprised he'd agreed to give up his weekend to supervise our party.

He gave me a sheepish grin. "I am." He admitted.

David and I exchanged looks. What? That was unexpected, to say the least...

Sam shrugged. "Don't tell Mom, but I arranged to meet up with the guys." He looked at us. "I trust you guys and I figure you don't really need me hanging around--just _please_ don't trash the place."

"We won't." David promised, giving me an excited look. I don't think either of us ever imagined we'd be able to have a party without any chaperones. Honestly, I wasn't sure I felt about it. I mean, it did come in handy to have _some_ sort of supervision to keep things under control, even if that supervision was only Sam, who would let us do pretty much whatever we wanted as long as it wasn't _too_ dangerous.

Sam must have seen my concern, because he sighed. "I'm going to level with you guys." He said flatly. "You're teenagers, you're going to be stupid to some extent. We all know that. Even Mom is aware of that. Honestly, she wouldn't have agreed to leave _me_ as the chaperone if at some level she wasn't okay with that."

I couldn't fault his point there. David and I have three older siblings and Sam is the _least _responsible of the three. Charlie can be pretty strict and Kristy is a lot like her mom and tends to be very much about following the rules. Sam was always much more of a renegade.

"You're teenagers," Sam repeated, "we all know there will be alcohol at this party. Honestly, just don't be stupid. Drink, do whatever, but don't break anything, don't do anything that will make the cops show up and don't get pregnant."

"Wasn't planning on it." I assured him dryly.

"Me either." David said with a grin.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean, don't do anything that will come back to haunt you. Your not stupid kids and I trust you--don't make me regret that decision."

"We won't." David and I said in unison.

I couldn't believe our luck. No adult supervision!

That meant Adam and I... Well, we'd still have to be careful because we didn't want any of our friends to find out about us yet, but we could get a way with a lot more than we usually did that was for sure. This was going to be the best party ever!!!!

* * *

  
"Karen, you look awesome!" Margo exclaimed as soon as she saw me.

The party was well underway when the Pikes arrived.

"Thanks." I said, accepting her hug. "You look great too."

And she did, wearing this adorable lime green and black dress that must have belonged to Mallory. Margo beamed, while Jordan rolled his eyes behind her. It was then that I realized Margo was only accompanied by two of her brothers, where in the Hell was Adam?

"Didn't you guys see each other yesterday?" Jordan asked and then grinned. "Hey Karen, everything looks great."

"Thanks." I said, trying not to let my agitation show. "Where are Adam and Byron?"

"Byron's picking up Char and Adam's coming with Jeff." Jordan told me with a smile.

"Ah." I said and then turned to Nick. "Nick, can I borrow you for a minute? I have a favour to ask."

I could see Margo looked curious, but I just mouthed 'later' at her and lead her brother away.

"What's up?" Nick asked me with a grin.

"Operation David and Becca." I told him, resting my hand on his shoulder instinctively. "You were going to help Char and I get them together, remember?"

"I do." Nick said easily. "What do you need me to do?"

"Ask Becca to dance." I said instantly. "Then see if you can get the other guys to ask her too, I want her dancing all night. I want David to see her, having a good time and realize that if he doesn't act someone else will snap her up."

I wasn't sure this was the _best_ strategy, but it was Charlotte's idea and I was willing to go along with it.

"Sure." Nick said instantly. "But do I get to dance with you at all?"

"Of course." I promised with a brilliant smile. Nick was a great guy and a good friend and I'd be happy to dance with him--even if he wouldn't be the Pike brother of my choice.

Speaking of... I saw Adam and Jeff appear in the doorway.

"I have party stuff to do." I told Nick quickly. "Can you go ask Becca?"

"Will do." Nick promised.

I smiled at him one more time and then hurried away down the hall and up the stairs. We have a **huge** house and while several rooms had been locked up and named off limits, there was still a ton of room and lots of places to hide. I'd hoped Adam got my silent message and sure enough a minute later he joined me in the guest room I'd hidden out in and closed the door behind himself, locking it.

"Hey baby." He greeted, pulling me into his arms.

"Hey." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Where's Sam, I thought he was chaperoning this thing?" Adam asked me.

I grinned. "He left. He says he trusts us."

Adam returned my grin. "No chaperones huh, that could be fun..."

"Could it?" I asked coyly.

"Somehow, I doubt it'll be as fun as I'd like." Adam said with a grin.

I blushed. Adam knows that I'm not ready to have sex. I just... I feel like I'm too young and that I'm not ready. Luckily, he understands.

"Baby, I'm just kidding." He assured me, putting one hand under my chin and making me look at him. "Karen, I love you and I'd wait forever for you."

I blushed deeper. I know Adam's not a virgin, but I am and he respects that. Do I think I'll probably sleep with Adam someday? Yes. But right now, I feel like I'm so young and we haven't been together that long and I just don't feel ready. Besides, I'd like to at least be openly dating, before adding something as major as sex to the table.

Still, there were a lot of other options besides sex for passing the time and Adam drew me towards him for a deep, passionate kiss, succeeding in clearing my mind of all other thoughts, but him.... 


End file.
